With the advent of small fishing boats which are motored around the edges of ponds and lakes, it has become desirable to provide some type of mooring devices for such boats. A pier, dock, or even large limbs are not always available and therefore it would sometimes be advantageous to be able to temporarily attach the boat to smaller types of undergrowth, shrubs, small branches and the like which grow around the edges of such ponds and lakes. No such mooring device is available for attachment to such type of growth.
The prior art shows two types of mooring devices as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,797 to Hollis et al and No. 2,956,531 to Banker. The Hollis ('797) patent is exemplary of a fastening device which is somewhat complex and in which a pair of piercing points 3 are moved into opposed arrangement behind a large limb or piling while a rope is caused to encircle the opposite side thereof. When the rope is pulled the piercing points at the extreme ends of the arms are impaled on the rear side of the object to which the device is applied. The Banker patent is directed to a mooring device having a solid arm arrangement and a pair of jaws 16 for mooring the craft to a stationary support such as a pier or other similar stationary object. Each jaw of the Banker patent is provided with one or more teeth at the extreme end of the jaws. In use, again only the tip of the jaws engage the object to which the boat is to be moored.
It is apparent that the devices shown by both of the aforementioned patents, while useful for their intended environments, would be of little or no use as far as a mooring device is concerned for boats traveling around the edge of ponds and lakes and where no substantially large limbs or piers were located. Therefore, there is needed some type of mooring device which may be useful in securing a boat to such type of growth as underbrush and undergrowth and small limbs and the like.